Adrian and Rose
by Music Makes The World Go Round
Summary: When rose hathaway is deeply in love she finds that there is and will only be one man. Adrian But is she ready to give up her future for true love?
1. That is not what i expected

I new every moment I spent with Adrian I would always feel a mix of emotions. Love, enjoyment, sadness and pretty much every other emotion possible. But to me there was one emotion that always stood out. Longing. I new Adrian and I were meant to be together. But there would always be a place in my heart for Dimitri. Oh how much I missed him yet at the same time I didn't. I remember this day as if it happened yesterday. He broke my heart. The day I left the academy he took Tasha up on her offer. It had been 4 years since I last saw him. Last I heard Tasha was pregnant with her 4th kid (Dhampir's all of coarse). I let go of my mental battle the minute I bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm Sorry". I could feel my checks were burning like fire now.

" Little Dhampir! I just was on my way from the feeding room. Care to enlighten me with your beauty?" I could tell he really did want me to hang out with him. But I could also tell that he was hiding something from me I just couldn't grasp it. He was looking at me waiting for an answer. I put on my man eating smile and slide my hand into his.

" Why I don't know whats in store for me?"

" Well seeing you not doing anything right now I though we could catch up. Do something, hang out. What do you say Little Dhampir?"

" I say we should get a move on and do what you suggested."

He gave me a rich laugh that I loved so much. Some days it was like I lived for that. Lived for him. Lived for love.

Adrian firstly took me outside where a picnic was set up ( I didn't know how but hey no complains here). He patted a spot next to him on the blanket.

"Come on hotstuff." I tried to hide a smile but being around Adrian it's really hard to. So as always my face betrayed me.

He must have noticed I was trying to hide it because a really six grin creeped on his face. I finally sat down next to him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped an arm round my waist.

"You know what, little Dhampir?)

"Hmm?"

"I think I actually…" he trailed off.

"Carry on" I said eagerly.

He took a deep breath and looked at me with hid gorgeous green eyes that I loved so much.

"I think I actually might love you" OMG it was although I had waited my whole life to hear those words from him.

"I think I might actually love you to, Adrian." I teased him but I actually did love him. I loved him so much. It was as though if he broke up with me I would kill myself knowing that would never be returned.

"You are always full of suprises. That must be why I love you." He paused letting those words sink in. But what really surprised me were his next words.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with my life. I would do anything to make you safe. I will love you till time stops." He hopped on one knee. OMG this is not happening.

"Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?"

I froze what was I meant to say?


	2. I couldnt help myself!

I closed my eyes and took I deep breath in. Was I ready, was Adrian the guy?

The queen herself had told me to stay away from her only great nephew. She had told me my own mother had thought it was different. Was I the same? Was I going to risk my future or probably my only chance to be deeply in love? Was it possible I could have a future and still be engaged? Well my mouth seemed to do all the work. While I was still deciding it just had to go ahead and say it!

"Adrian…" I took another breath and looked into those eyes I loved. I swear he was starting to sweat from the wait. I could tell he did truly love me. But well I just didn't know if I was ready.

A tear ran down my cheek as I said my next words. I didn't know if the tears were happiness or regret.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU ADRIAN! I HAVE WAITED FOREVER FOR YOU TO SAY THAT! TO ASK ME!"

Wait I had? OMG Rose what are you saying? But really deep down I knew a lot of what I just said was true and probably always will be.

"Adrian, I always thought Dimitri and I were soul mates but after I met you well" I sighed. "I now know well you can't always trust your eye" He laughed as though I was telling a joke. But I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Rose, the minute, the second I saw you on the deck I knew there was something special about you. Now looking at you now I see what it is." WHAT ADRIAN TELL ME DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING! But being Rose Hathaway I had to put a flirty tone to my voice.

"Oh yeah what was that?" I said with a smile slowly creeping on my face.

"You look damn good in a bikini! But also more importantly you are the love of my life! I have been through girls, one night stands and all but well you are my first love. My only love! My love. So what do you say little Dhampir like my romantic speech about why we should so get married!"

I couldn't help myself I cupped is face in my hands and started making out with him. OMG and was this a kiss! It was filled with so much. It started as something sweet, something gentle. But turned into a hungry kiss something with so much power. But then he suddenly broke away. With a confused look on my face, he stood up and helped me get up.

"Now, we cant do much out here. But we could always continue where we left off in my room?"  
I practically ran. I could here him laughing.

"WOW! Slow down someone's eager! We have the whole night and I have a lot planned!"  
I looked behind me and saw our untouched picnic then looked into his eyes, and before I knew it I was in his arm in a deep kiss I didn't want to end!


End file.
